Sword of Damocles
by Caffre
Summary: Can Fraser get it right this time? **SLASH**


AUTHOR: Caffre  
RATING: R  
PAIRING: BF/RK  
TITLE: Sword of Damocles  
WARNING: Bit of angst, nothing too traumatic though. Is SLASH based so please, do not continue on if you find this kind of thing offensive  
NOTES: BIG thank you to Kali for the beta. The guys don't belong to me. Wish they did, but they don't.  
  
Sword of Damocles  
  
I'm holding him in my arms as he sleeps, indulging myself in his scent, in the feel of him, skin against skin. Against my skin.  
  
I'm still amazed somehow, especially when I see him come because of me, knowing that he loves me. The joy of being with someone who loves me as much as I love them has proven elusive until now, and somehow, here, holding him, I'm glad. I don't want anyone else. Could never imagine being with anyone else now, only him.   
  
We've been together now for a year and nothing has cooled between us. Nothing.   
  
Once again, I thank god that Ray Vecchio shot me that day at the station. Victoria was ice to my ice. Ray is the fire, the flame of real love and compassion. How could I have ever thought that she could provide me the warmth that I have now, that Ray gives without even trying.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Another night of passion, Ray holding me as my body shudders it's release, as he brings me to the edge.   
  
I know I can go there now, with him at my side. Ray would never let me go.  
  
Soon, he's asleep again, and as usual, the thought of my unbelievable good fortune in finding him keeps me awake for a while longer.  
  
It's while I'm stroking his hair that the phone rings.  
  
"Who's ringing us at this hour?"  
  
I'm awake anyway and Ray needs his sleep, so I shhshhh him. "You stay here, I'll find out who it is."  
  
He mumbles something again and I smile as he drops his head back down onto the pillow with a dull thump. He probably won't even remember this small conversation in the morning.  
  
Bare feet padding over the carpet, I reach the phone and answer it.  
  
"Ray Vecchio's home number, Constable Benton Fraser speaking."  
  
"Ben."  
  
I know that voice, have heard it call me so many times in the depths of despair and anguish. My hand clutches the phone tighter.  
  
"Victoria?"  
  
I can hear the smile in her voice, her assumption that she still has power over me. Does she?  
  
"Ben, I need your help. Please."  
  
She's quiet, and I can feel the cold creep up from the floor through me to settle in my chest.  
  
"You...Oh God, Victoria please?"  
  
"It's alright Ben. You can do this for me so easy. I'm in trouble."  
  
I glance back to the bedroom door, hearing movement, but it's only Ray shifting in his sleep. I lower my voice. I don't want Ray to hear this.  
  
"I don't...I don't know. What do you need?" I can't help but feel sick.  
  
"I've gotten involved with some people Ben. They killed someone and now the police are after me. I need somewhere I can hide for a while. The police are watching for me at the Border. I need to get into the States, hide out for a while. Can you help me? Please?"  
  
I shiver. "Please Victoria, don't make me do this."  
  
"There's no one else. I have no one now Ben. No one."  
  
I can't help but nod in agreement with her. "Only me."  
  
A breath, a mere whisper crosses over the line "Only you Ben. Only you."  
  
I sigh, again looking into the bedroom before answering.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
I can hear the note of victory in her voice, real or imagined. She gives me the address and hangs up, and for a moment I just stand there.   
  
Eventually I come out of my daze, and put the phone back down. I have to help her now, I gave her my word.  
  
Picking up the phone again, I make a call to the Consulate, where Turnbull puts me though to the RCMP in Whitehorse. I give them her location and hang up.  
  
This is the only way I can help her now.   
  
I climb back into the bed, the chill leaving me as I just hold Ray in my arms. I know now that because of him, the cold will never touch me again and as the warmth returns to my body it provides me with a measure of satisfaction that this time, this time I've done the right thing.  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
